psgfandomcom-20200223-history
Wild Bitch
"Wild Bitch" is the fourth of the Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt in Manga Strip special. Plot The strip starts with Panty, who, as the narrator, introduces herself as a wandering gunwoman. She says that along her big-dicked beast of burden, she will be off to catch some criminals. Panty leaves Brief tied to a post, asking Stocking, who is dressed as an old western waitress, to bring her a tall guy. Stocking assures that she is the best lay in town, and tells Panty to try her out instead, for she'll make it worthwhile. Garterbelt is seen dressed as a bar-keeper; he introduces himself as Bation. Panty says she hasn't got anything against sisterly love, so she takes Stocking up on her offer and proceeds to have sex with her. Panty keeps narrating, saying that the town seems to be having some sort of conflict with a group of natives, and that she'll try to have sex with them to calm them down. Garterbelt is seen lying below the bed, assuring the cause of this conflict must be the natives' leader's dissatisfaction with their service. It turns out the natives' leader is a lesbian. The girl asks the angels if they came to make her come, assuring she has been waiting many moons to have a whore delivered to her. Panty tells Stocking this situation is right up her gutter, but Stocking says that she has got standards and that natives look like ghosts, prompting Panty to be the one to have sex with the girl instead. Panty thinks she could go for something stiffer, but tells the girl to ride it anyway. After being done, the girl says Panty did not satisfy her, and ties Panty up on a campfire. The cavalry arrives and starts fighting off the natives. Meanwhile, Panty says she'll just take a horse instead and starts having sex with it. The girl tries to attack Panty, but Brief shoves her away. A guy is seen drawing, Stocking says it's hard to read, since the panels are way too small. Panty asks him who he is, the guy says that the guys from the anime talked him into this, and is later told by Panty to keep drawing. Panty and Stocking shoot the girl, while Brief holds her own, killing her. Garterbelt says this mission has been a success. Panty narrates that in the end, she picked up a lustful lady, a horndog of a horse, and protected the place's peace. She is seen riding a black horse with Stocking in the background, while Brief whines and chases after her. Trivia *In the original strip, there were two censored lines. In the first one, Stocking says "I just don't do ●●". In the second one, the native girl says "I HATE ○○". The circles are referring to skin colour. *In Japan, it is common to address a bar-keeper as "Master". So Garterbelt's full name would be "Master Bation", a pun on the word "masturbation". Category:Chapters